WeekLong Weekend
by anime-sword
Summary: Bakura, Joey, tristan, Duke, Yugi, Melissa, Jessie, Allanah and Jasmin get suspended from school for a week what will they get up to?
1. chapter 1

week-long weekend - I suck at titles

-Disclaimer-

Melissa: HI! My name's Melissa and im new around here

Joey: -hits Melissa on the back- HI! Melissa

Melissa: you can't do that

Joey: yeah I can you don't own me

Melissa: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -pulls out the millennium rod- I do now

Marik: no u don't, hey gimme that -snatches rod back-

Melissa: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww cum'on

Marik: no, u can never own anyone or Yu-Gi-Oh, MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Melissa: not even just a little

Marik: NO!

Melissa: oh okay -sigh-

Bakura: so what are we supposed to do now?

Yugi: I think we get on with the story

Melissa: okay

Um yes its crap I know but hey um?......... I dunno, damn I suck at comebacks, anyway I always get confused when im reading fan fic's and bakura's ryou and yami bakura's bakura etc. So I've decided to do this:

Bakura is normal bakura

Yugi is normal yugi

Marik is normal marik

Dog-boy/monkey boy/Joey is Joey

Melissa is me

Jessie is one of Melissa's best friends

Jasmin is another one of Melissa's best friends

Allanah is the last of Melissa's best friends that will be in this story

Kaiba is seto Kaiba

Plus the rest of the yugioh gang plus Mokuba and serenity cause they really aren't a part of the gang or are they?

All the yami's have yami in front of their name and everyone else's names are in the English versions -eg. It's not Jounouchi Katsuya its Joey wheeler-. Does anyone understand? Anybody? No, okay I didn't think so.

----- Ah yes and since I have something against tea, no offence to anyone who thinks that she's okay or cool or whatever she will not be in this story -----

A very tired Melissa is running away from a old shabby guy that looks like Pegasus "AHHHHHHHHHHH get away from me you freak" screamed a scared Melissa, "Oh come on Melissa-girl I just want a hug "AHHHHHHHHHHH"

Melissa then wakes up with seat all over her face, she turned to look at her clock on the bedside table and saw that it was 7:15 "ohhhh sh!t, im late" as she got up, changed, fixed up her bag, hair, grabbed an apple as she ran through her door and got her bike out of the garage. As she went around a corner she kept on muttering "Melissa that was so stupid, stupid, stupid, why did you have to spend all night reading, damn it im going to be late" as she made the last turn and parked her bike, and then.......... the bell went, "oh sh!t" as she ran up the stairs and in line with the rest of her home room.

Then Joey walked up to her "So Melissa, ur late why did your bike break" "no you moron" said a angry Melissa "yeah I bet that was it" said an arrogant Joey "RRRRRRRRRRRR that's it DIE!!!!!" said a VERY angry Melissa as she pulled Joey into a head lock "TAKE IT BACK, OR YOU'LL BE SORRY" screamed Melissa as the rest of their class turned around to see Melissa holding Joey in a head lock. Just then the CEO of Kaiba corp. - Kaiba came around the corner, smirked to himself and said says "what's wrong dog-boy can't stand up to a girl that is no better of a duellist than your self" "WHAT DID YOU SAY" said a very p!ssed Melissa and Joey at the same time "RRRRRRRR that's it you so dead" said Melissa as she was about to run up and hit him, but was stopped by Jasmin ad Jessie holding her back "oh come on let me go, this isn't fair" said Melissa trying to break free. Then Joey tried to hit him but the teacher had just come around the corner and was about to see what was happening, (dun dun dun) the class then straitened into their two lines and acted as though nothing had happened.

The teacher then unlocked the door; let then class in, who then sat in their seats. The class then started to talk, get their books, sort out things that they were going to do that day or more importantly duel monsters. The teacher then took the roll and told them if there was any room changes,(blah blah blah) and then the bell went and they walked off to there first class. PE. Bakura, Joey, tristan, duke, yugi, Melissa, Jessie and jasmin walked into the gymnasium and stood in front of their PE teacher. The teacher then announced that they would have had swimming lessons today, but since all the instructors were on strike they were just to swim, exited at the idea they all sped off into the buses, got their names marked off and drove down to the local pool.

They then went over to the change rooms and obviously changed into their swimmers and walked (more like ran) to the edge of the pool so that they could have permission to jump in (because their teacher was super strict) as the teacher gave the okay the gang (that's Bakura, Joey, tristan, duke, yugi, Melissa, Jessie, allanah and jasmin) jumped in.

After an hour of dunking each other, splashing water at each other and having swimming races (which Melissa, Jessie, jasmin and bakura mostly won) playing around, most of the girls of the class sunbaking ( their cookies, um no, and positively ruling out Melissa, Jessie and Allanah, who knows about jasmin ) The class then got out of the pool when their PE teacher gave a blow of her whistle. They went to the changing room and changed. Then one by one they came out until the whole class was there, they got on the bus, got their names marked off and went back to school.

When they got back the bell for recess then went and they all got their food out of their bag, except for Joey and Tristan who brought a banquet to school. As Joey and tristan started to pig out the familiar trench coat of kaiba past them, he stared at them as he walked past thinking to himself -those stupid morons, look at them, its disgusting- then Jessie realised that jasmin wasn't there, "hey you guys, where the hell is jasmin" said Jessie in a concerned voice "huh what i dunno" said Joey who was too concerned with his food, then Melissa saw her, "oh hey look there she is as she got up to say hi and ask her where she had been when...............(dun dun dun) she bumped in to kaiba(gasp ?!?!?!?!?!?!) and kaiba then got pissed "watch where your going you stupid girl" "hey what did you say jerk" said Melissa starting to get pissed off " i said you 7th ranked Duelist that your stupid friend should watch where she's going" said kaiba with a smirk "RRRRRRRRRRRRR oh your so dead" said a now pissed off Melissa as she kicked kaiba in the shins "HEY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" shouted kaiba as he hit Melissa in the face and knocked her out cold. As the rest of the gang saw Melissa's limp body, the "Yami's" came out "Kaiba you sick twisted demented mad man what have you done" said yami yugi "i think that he has earned a free trip to the shadow realm" said yami bakura with a smirk on his face "we can't do that " said yami yugi in that "we cant do that" tone "then why not" said an annoyed yami bakura. The yami's then stared to fight and everyone except them, Melissa and kaiba had a sweat drop, then Joey and tristan decided to put on their "were so tough act" duke pulled out his dice, Jessie got ready to strike, jasmin was too dazed by how hot she thought kaiba was and stood there doing nothing and Allanah had her Pyramid of light card ready to give him a paper cut.

As they started to corner him off Melissa came to and bit kaiba on the leg "OWWWWWW WTF YOU MUTT GET OFF" as he kicked Melissa in the stomach. Then Joey and Tristan tried to bash him up but Kaiba's duel disk then grew blades and got scared and hid behind Jessie, then duke tried to hit him with his dice but that failed too (dun dun dun ?!?!?!?! oh no!) and then Jessie managed to tackle him and Allanah then gave him a paper cut across his arm "NOOOOOOOOOOOO U WRECKED MY TENCH COAT THIS IS MY FAVOURITE ONE!??!!?!?!" as he got up shot death, death stares at everyone and walked off.  
Their attention then turned to Melissa's limp body but then............... the teacher came, with an angry look on her face, she explained that all of them had tried to kill kaiba and were to be suspended for a week. Everyone was trying to hide their joy when the teacher told them that they had to miss out a week of school, but they all smirked to themselves, except for Melissa who was groaning in pain. The teacher then gave them the order to take her home.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer-

Melissa- I OWN YUGIOH MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Jessie- no you don't i do, your not cool enough

Melissa- awwwwwwwwwwwww come on please

Jessie- um no

Jasmin- hey Jessie since you own yugioh can i have kaiba?

Melissa- um okay weird, BORING

Jasmin-huh no it isn't and besides he's hot!

Jessie- Okay too much information, fine have him he's a loser anyway

Jasmin- NO HE'S NOT

Melissa and Jessie- whatever

Jasmin- huh what don't whatever me?

Kaiba- whatever

Everyone except kaiba- huh how'd you get here?

Kaiba- whatever

Melissa- damn that jerk

Kaiba- whatever monkey girl

Melissa- RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Kaiba- oh yes that's right, sorry your a dog sorry dog girl

Melissa- that's it WHITE LIGHTNING ATTACK

Kaiba- WTF? How can she control my blue eyes white dragon -faint/dies-take your pick-

Melissa- MUHAHAHAHAAHH that will teach him

Allanah- yoink MUAHAAHAHAHAH yugioh is mine

Melissa- awwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Bakura- oh its okay

okay obviously Allanah doesn't own yugioh (sry but its true) yes it belongs to its respectful owner-

They left the school with wide grins, thinking about what they were going to and how to tell Melissa that she had to miss a week of school. Joey decided to take Melissa's bike because he was too lazy to walk, but ended up crashing into a rubbish bin, with a lot of bruises and a black eye.  
When they reached Melissa's house they searched her bag for the keys, unlocked the door and went inside. They searched the house for her room, put her down and searched for a drink to toast their weeklong weekend. After only finding coke Joey's and Tristan's loud burps has woken Melissa up. "huh what are u guys doing" said Melissa an a weak voice, a black eye and a bleeding lip, "well Melissa kaiba told the teacher that we tried to kill him and we got suspended for a week" said Allanah with a huge grin on her face "huh what really yay" everyone gives a sigh on relief "hey Melissa, that black eye doesn't suit you. You should put some make up on, oh yeah and you too Joey it looks terrible" said Jasmin with a unusual twinkle in her eye "AHHHHHHHHH NO WAY JASMIN NOT THAT STUFF" as Melissa started to limp away, "oh come on Melissa" "AHHHHHHHHHH, NO WAY U FREAK!" said Melissa as she fell on her face and started to groan "dude have a nice trip" said tristan joking around " it..s not...funn...y you guys... it really...hurts" "you guys are slack" sais an annoyed Jessie.

Jasmin was then taking over the advantage and was walking up slowly and steadily to Melissa who was now gaping for air and still groaning "no... stay away from me you...you... person who wears make up" "oh come on Melissa its not like its gong to hurt" said a now grinning Jasmin " no... go away ... if you come any closer ... ill cry and a big strong fire breathing dragon ...will hear me ... and he will ...come and burn u to smithereens" said Melissa trying to get up "huh what really oh sh!t" said Jasmin running away, pulled out her mobile phone and dialled a number. as the rest of the gang tried to help Melissa up but she kept on saying "owwww no it huts ill just die here no one cares" "Melissa i think Kaiba's hit to your head has scrambled your brain said a now annoyed duke "huh what scrambled eggs, you guys either take breakfast at 3rd lunch or you don't know what time it is "um Joey you just misunderstood what duke was saying is all" "oh come on Melissa please get up your going to miss out on 3rd lunch" said Joey as what looked like tears started to well up in his eyes " oh no! not 3rd lunch" as Melissa struggled to get up, but yet again tripped and fell on bakura "oh gosh im sry bakura are you okay" said a blushing Melissa as bakura started to blush, but a great big, loud, pounding, thrashing, whollping crash of thunder had filled the sky with its terrifying crash and made everyone jump.

As everyone was getting over the shock Melissa finally got off bakura and limped over to the counter top, still blushing and sat on one of the metal stools.

sorry not finished but peopel were bugging me that i havent done anything so yeah...


End file.
